Disneyland Paris
De naam voor het gehele resort en het huidige Disneyland Park. De naam werd gebruikt van 1995 tot 2001 en is sinds 2009 opnieuw de officiële naam van het gehele resort: de twee parken, Disney Village en de hotels. Geschiedenis Plannen en ontwikkeling Al in de jaren 70 ontstonden er plannen om een Disneypark in Europa te beginnen. Het in 1983 geopende Tokyo Disneyland bleek een succes en bewees dat de formule van de Disneyparken ook buiten Amerika aanslaat. Zo groeiden de plannen voor het Europese park en halverwege de jaren 80 besloot men te gaan zoeken naar een goede locatie. Na een eerste selectie van 1200 locaties in 1984, werd dit aantal uiteindelijk teruggebracht tot 4 locaties: twee in Spanje en twee in Frankrijk. De twee Spaanse locaties lagen beide dicht aan de Mediterraanse kust en hadden een vergelijkbaar klimaat met dat van de Amerikaanse Disneyparken. Nadeel was dat men in deze regio veel last zou hebben van de mistral. De twee locaties in Frankrijk waren gelegen nabij Toulon en in Marne-la-Vallée, 32 km ten oosten van Parijs. De eerste viel af toen dikke lagen met grondgesteente in de bodem werden aangetroffen, wat het bouwen zou bemoeilijken. Zo werd uiteindelijk de locatie in Marne-la-Vallée uitgekozen. Een belangrijke rol bij de keuze voor Marne-la-Vallée speelde de centrale ligging in West-Europa en de nabijheid van de grote metropool Parijs. Het resort is op 35 minuten gelegen van Parijs en is voor 17 miljoen potentiële bezoekers in minder dan 2 uur te bereiken (over de weg of per trein). Daarnaast is het voor nog eens 320 miljoen potentiële bezoekers bereikbaar in minder dan 2 uur per vliegtuig. In december 1985 zetten Michael Eisner, destijds bestuursvoorzitter bij The Walt Disney Company, en Franse premier Laurent Fabius hun handtekening onder een eerste overeenkomst over het gebied in Marne-la-Vallée met een oppervlakte van 1943 hectare met een prijs van $5.000 per hectare. De lente daarop werden de meeste financiële overeenkomsten gesloten. Op 23 maart 1987 werd het officiële, 400 pagina's tellende contract ondertekend door Eisner en de toenmalige Franse minister-president Chirac. In het contract stond onder andere dat de Franse regering de infrastructuur rond het resort zou verbeteren, met een RER- en TGV-station en een verbinding met de A4. Daartegenover zou The Walt Disney Company zorgen voor veel werkgelegenheid, iets wat zeer welkom was, aangezien de werkloosheid in de regio destijds hoog was. Het resort moest bovendien een Europees en in het bijzonder Frans karakter krijgen. Zo zou men attracties bouwen naar Europese futuristen, zoals Leonardo da Vinci en Jules Verne. Ook werden het themapark en het kasteel hernoemd van Magic Kingdom-Europe en Sleeping Beauty Castle naar Parc Euro Disneyland en Le Château de la Belle au Bois Dormant om de Franse regering tevreden stellen. De themagebieden in het hoofdpark behielden wel hun Engelse namen. In 1988 werden er 15 architecten wereldwijd uitgenodigd voor een wedstrijd. Ze moesten een plan maken voor het park en de hotels. Ze kregen de opdracht om een terrein te ontwerpen dat leek op de Europese beeldvorming van Amerika. Uiteindelijk bleven Michael Graves en Arata Isozaki over om Disney's Hotel New York te ontwerpen, Jean-Paul Viguier was er voor Hotel Cheyenne en Santa Fé werd ontworpen door Antoine Predock en Staley Tigerman. Het uiteindelijke ontwerp kostte € 3,35 miljard, exclusief latere uitbreidingen. Op 2 augustus 1988 werd begonnen met de bouw en in december 1990 ging het informatiecentrum Espace Euro Disney open, waar men kon zien wat de plannen waren en wat er gebouwd werd. In september 1991 ging het personeelscentrum open en begon men met de sollicitaties. Er waren nu al plannen voor een Disney-MGM Studios Paris-park, gebaseerd op het gelijknamige park in het Amerikaanse Walt Disney World Resort, dat in 1996 open zou moeten gaan. Het resort, dat in de beginjaren nog Euro Disney heette, werd officieel geopend op 12 april 1992. Toen bekend werd dat Disney een park in Europa zou gaan openen, zorgde dat voor heel wat ontwikkelingen op pretparkgebied. Veel parken pakten in de jaren voorafgaand aan de opening van Euro Disney of in het openingsjaar zelf, uit met nieuwe attracties, soms gebaseerd op bekende Disney-attracties. In de omgeving van het toekomstige park werden zelfs complete parken uit de grond gestampt. Voorafgaand aan 1992 openden enkele andere parken in Frankrijk, zoals Big Bang Schtroumpf en Parc Astérix, allen in de hoop te kunnen profiteren van de belangstelling voor het nieuwe Disneyland in Marne-la-Vallée. Voor Euro Disney werden er nog een aantal andere Disney-parken gebouwd, namelijk Disneyland in Californië (1955), Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World Resort (Florida, 1971). In 1982 en in 1989 werden achtereenvolgens Epcot en Disney-MGM Studios geopend in hetzelfde resort. In de tussentijd opende het eerste Disney-park buiten de Verenigde Staten zijn poorten: het eerder genoemde Tokyo Disneyland (1983). Dit laatste park was een zelfstandige Japanse onderneming en onder Disney-licentie. Masterplan voor Fase II en III In opdracht van Disney ontwikkelde Skidmore, Owings and Merrill (SOM) een masterplan om het oorspronkelijke idee nog groter te maken. Het masterplan voor de tweede fase van Disneyland Resort Paris (oorspronkelijke naam van het plan was Euro Disney Master Plan) was gefocust op het ontwikkelen van themaparken, hotels en het creëren van commerciële en residentiële buurten binnen een regio van 1700 hectare. Het voorstel moest een oplossing bieden om productieve landbouwgrond en vijf Franse dorpen te integreren binnen de nieuwe ontwikkeling en om de input van lokale en regionale Franse overheden te coördineren. Eén van de kritieke uitgangspunten bij het opstellen van het masterplan was het integreren van verplichtingen aan de Franse overheid, opgesteld in het oorspronkelijke ontwikkelingsplan. Met het masterplan wilde The Walt Disney Company een nieuwe structuur geven aan het vijftienjarige, gefaseerde infrastructurele en ontwikkelingsplan. SOM's bijdrage aan dit masterplan omvatte het ontwikkelen van een reeks alternatieven voor het faseren van de implementatie van het plan. Hiernaast evalueerde de firma de (waarschijnlijke) effecten en de kansen van de diverse gefaseerde plannen die ontwikkeld zijn voor de aangrenzende gebieden en het eerder geplande Fase I. Het Fase II-ontwerp specificeerde twee nieuwe themaparken, 20.000 hotelkamers, een conventiecentrum, 185.800 m² van winkelcentra, 650.300 m² ruimte voor luxe kantoren en een additionele 650.300 m² voor bedrijfskantoren. Het masterplan is in de ontwikkelde vorm nooit exact tot uiting gekomen in de planning die The Walt Disney Company uiteindelijk heeft opgesteld intern voor het resort. Eerste jaren Op 12 april 1992 om één minuut over negen werden Euro Disney Resort en Euro Disneyland officieel geopend. Vooraf liepen de verwachtingen wat betreft bezoekersaantallen uiteen van 50.000 tot wel 500.000 en er werd dan ook grote chaos op de wegen rond het park verwacht. Dat bleek echter ruim mee te vallen: het uiteindelijke bezoekersaantal werd geschat tussen de 20.000 en 50.000. Ondertussen werd het resort geteisterd door demonstranten. Voor, tijdens en ook na de opening werd er namelijk geprotesteerd tegen het resort: tegenstanders vonden dat het Disney-park de Franse cultuur zou schaden. Demonstranten ondernamen actie door onder andere een belangrijk elektrisch circuit plat te leggen en de bewegwijzeringen te vernielen. Op 26 juni 1992 blokkeerden boze Franse boeren met 300 tractoren de op- en afritten van de snelweg naar het Disneyresort, als protest tegen de Amerikaanse vraag om in de landbouwsubsidies binnen de Europese Gemeenschap te snoeien. Aan het eind van 1992 waren 8,4 miljoen bezoekers de poorten van het park gepasseerd (ter vergelijking, in datzelfde jaar bezochten bijna 6 miljoen mensen de Eiffeltoren). Enkele maanden later toen het park één jaar oud was, stond de teller op 10,2 miljoen bezoekers. In het tweede jaar opende in het Euro Disneyland de attractie Indiana Jones et le Temple du Péril, na Big Thunder Mountain, die al vanaf de opening van het resort aanwezig was in het park, de tweede achtbaan voor het park en het resort. De bezoekersaantallen stegen echter nog niet naar grote hoogten. In 1994 werd het TGV-station van Station Marne la Vallée-Chessy in gebruik genomen. Het regionale RER-netwerk had het station twee jaar eerder al in gebruik genomen. In oktober van dat jaar veranderde Euro Disney de naam in Disneyland Paris. Pas in 1995 begonnen de bezoekersaantallen weer aan te trekken. Dit dankzij de bouw van een van de duurste attracties van het park: Space Mountain. Ondanks dit positieve nieuws had men het plan om in 1996 een Studios-park te openen al enige tijd eerder op de lange baan geschoven. In 1997 bestond het resort vijf jaar, wat onder andere gevierd werd met een nieuwe parade. Tevens wordt het uitgaansgebied "Festival Disney" hernoemd tot Disney Village. In 2000 werd het FastPass-systeem geïntroduceerd in het park. Deze gratis service maakt het voor bezoekers mogelijk om een plaatsje in de wachtrij te "reserveren" en zo uiteindelijk maar veel korter te wachten. Daarnaast reden de treintjes van Indiana Jones vanaf dit jaar hun rondjes achterwaarts. Deze beslissing werd vier jaar later echter weer teruggedraaid: sinds 27 november 2004 rijden de treintjes weer vooruit. Recente geschiedenis In 2002 werd het tweede themapark Walt Disney Studios Park geopend. De naam Disneyland Paris werd veranderd in Disneyland Resort Paris. Het nieuwe park draaide echter niet zo goed, mede door de recessie ingezet na de aanslagen op 11 september 2001. Het Walt Disney Studios Park was met zijn 10 attracties ook niet echt dagvullend waardoor de bezoekers wegbleven. In september 2004 werd Disneyland Resort Paris voor de tweede keer in haar bestaan gered van de afgrond door middel van een financieel herstructureringsplan. Een onderdeel van dit plan was zorgen voor vers kapitaal. Euro Disney S.C.A. bracht hiervoor 2,8 miljard aandelen (aan € 0,09) uit, wat vervolgens zorgde voor € 253.300.000 nieuwe inkomsten. Euro Disney S.C.A. besliste dat een investering in het Walt Disney Studios Park de beste beslissing zou zijn. Uitbreiding van het park zou mogelijk leiden tot meer bezoekers en dus meer inkomsten. De plannen werden gemaakt om een nieuw themagebied te bouwen, Toon Studio. Dit gebied huisvest attracties als Cars Quatre Roues Rallye, een openluchtattractie waarbij op de film Cars geïnspireerde auto's rondjes in een achtvormige beweging maken, en Crush's Coaster, een overdekte achtbaan met de film Finding Nemo als thema. Voor 2008 is er opnieuw geïnvesteerd en is de lang verwachte Tower of Terror geopend. Deze attractie was reeds voorzien bij de bouw van het park. Ook Stitch Live! is geopend in januari 2008. Ook in 2009 blijven de uitbreidingen voor het Walt Disney Studios Park verder gaan. In 2009 is de nieuwe attractie Playhouse Disney geopend. Op 4 september 2010 werd Toy Story Playland geopend, een themagebied dat 3 attracties omvat. Daarnaast is Captain EO sinds 12 juni 2010 terug in Discoveryland, en vervangt daar de attractie 'Honey, I shrunk the audience'. Toekomst Euro Disney S.C.A. had voorheen tot 2017 om een haalbaarheidsstudie voor een derde park te lanceren, maar deze is nog niet zo lang geleden verlengd tot 2030, dat betekent dus dat Disneyland Paris nog tot 2030 de mogelijkheid heeft om een derde park te lanceren. Momenteel wordt er druk gewerkt aan uitbreidingen van het Walt Disney Studios Park. In augustus 2010 werd Toy Story Playland geopend met een Franse boulevard. Deze Franse boulevard wordt in 2013 uitgebreid met een darkride met het Ratatouille-thema. Hiervoor beschikt het park over een budget van €250.000.000, wat gebruikt zal worden voor de attractie, de thematisering en een nieuw restaurant en shop. Naamsveranderingen Het resort werd op 12 april 1992 geopend als Euro Disney met als enige park Euro Disneyland, het huidige Disneyland Park. Op 1 oktober 1994 werd de officiële naam van het resort en het park veranderd in Disneyland Paris. Op 16 maart 2002 opende het tweede park van het resort, het Walt Disney Studios Park. Hiermee veranderde ook de naam van het resort in Disneyland Resort Paris. In mei 2009 werd besloten dat de benaming 'Resort' weer zal verdwijnen, daarom is de naam van het resort sinds september 2009 weer Disneyland Paris.